Mobile telephones, also known as “cell phones” in certain parts of the World on account of wireless communication being achieved via spatial wireless zones or “cells” served by mobile telephone telecommunications infrastructure, have become generally used by people. Increasingly, mobile telephones are not only being used as devices for text and oral communication, but also as diaries and data storage. Thus, contemporary people by habit usually have their mobile telephones with them wherever they travel and work. In order to improve the usefulness of mobile telephones, various manufacturers have tried to improve mobile telephone functionality, for example by including optical sensors on the mobile telephones so that they are also able to function as cameras. However, a problem arises that people expect their mobile telephones to be relatively compact, thereby representing a limit to how many different types of sensors and other facilities can be integrated into a mobile telephone.
In a Japanese patent application no. JP06244924A (“Multifunction telephone set”; inventor Takazawa Yasumasa; applicant Fuji Facom Corp.), there is described a multi-function telephone set operable to provide a burglar-proof function, for notifying regarding illegal invasion during absence, and also a fire prevention function, for notifying of occurrence of fire during absence. In addition, the telephone set is operable to provide automatic message recording functions. Optionally, the multi-function telephone set includes infra-red sensors, smoke sensors and a microphone which are used for fire detection and burglar detection. A problem with such a multifunction telephone set is that its additional sensors render the mobile telephone more complex and bulky. Not all users necessary, out of choice, are desirous to have both burglar and fire detection.
In a European patent application no. 1959655A1 (“Radio accessory for a mobile device”, applicant Research in Motion Ltd.), there is described a mobile device including a radio subsystem , a user interface, a short range communication system, and a battery adapted to power the mobile device. Moreover, there is also described an accessory adapted to communicate with the mobile device, wherein the accessory includes at least one processor, and short range communication system adapted to communicate with the short range communication system of the mobile device. The radio subsystem of the mobile device differs from the radio subsystem of the accessory. In the patent application, the accessory is illustrated coupled to transducers.
It has been found in practice that few users are desirous to have a multi-function mobile telephone as proposed by Fuji Facom Corp., and the accessory proposed by Research in Motion Ltd., for reasons believed to relate to inconvenience of numerous accessories to take care of, and overcomplicated use of multifunctions.